


Hunger

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Remus, Animagus Bestiality, Darkfic, Explicit Bestiality, Love, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the full moon is about more than rabbits and blood. There are different kinds of hunger, not all of them pleasant or pleasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

He stretches slowly, rolls his shoulders to get the stiffness out. His limbs are a bit sore, but the scent of rabbit makes him turn, balancing on three legs. He scratches an ear, then puts the nose to the ground. It is there, clear, between the traces of mice and beetles and... Oh! He stops for a moment. Centaur. He snuffles around a bit, reluctantly deciding not to roll in what the Centaurs left. He lifts a leg and delivers the message that Mr Moony, King of the Forbidden Forest was here, and he doesn't care about their kind of worship of the planets. The moon is a curse and sometimes a blessing, liberating. The moon is rising, and so is his need for...

... oh, that smell. Forgotten is the tempting lure of food and blood and hunting rabbits. Forgotten is territorial markings, even though he manages to wet one or two trees while he slowly inhales to find the source of that enticing, enchanted scent. Fear. A delicious, bitter, spicy, _arousing_ scent, so sharp and cold he can almost taste it on his tongue, a silver knife in his mind. He licks his muzzle, and the golden eyes narrow in anticipation of the kill. The picture of his prey, screaming and writhing underneath his heavy body...

The large wolf lets out a low growl and trots over crumbled leaves and fallen branches in search of the source of that precious smell.

The scent gets stronger, and Moony quickens the pace. He's gaining on his prey and soon he can hear the sounds of footsteps too, snapping twigs on the ground. Ragged breath in front of him, a dark shape running, running away from him... The wolf leaps to take his prey down. The scent is maddening now, fuelling Moony's hunger as black hair and black fabric and the darkness inside overtakes his mind. Even the voice is dark, velvet tones of frightened groans. Pain and something else, something more, mingle and the wolf responds, its one-track mind left with only the need to mate.

He growls and sniffs the man's neck, his hair, his face. The pleasure of wool, ripping under sharp teeth and claws, peeled off pale flesh makes Moony's cock hard. Harder.

The man tries desperately to crawl away, but Moony will have none of that. He mounts him, pushes him down with his weight to show who is in command here. Soft flesh rubs against his cock, and Moony thrusts instinctively--one, two, three times--and on the third, he feels his cock slide inside, being enveloped by warmth and clenching sensations. Underneath him, the human squirms, cries, curses. But Moony just thrusts deeper into the tight hole, fast, hard. He relishes the acrid smell of sweat and the undercurrent of semen and warm skin.

'Harder... ´God almighty... Harder!' The man groans loudly, pain-filled groans, lust-filled groans, desperate hands ripping deep gashes in the undergrowth, tearing vines and autumn-yellow leaves into shreds.

Moony closes his jaws around the human's neck, forcing him to rest his head against the ground. He can feel the man shifting slightly as he reaches down between his legs to pull at his own cock. Moony notices that the scent of arousal is much stronger than the fear now... his human is enjoying this.

Panting, Moony comes, his semen filling the human, running down his legs, dripping onto the dirt and the leaves as the knot swells inside his human. His saliva trickles over the pale neck he holds between sharp teeth, marking him as either mate or prey, Moony does not know which, and in the waves of pleasure it doesn't matter. Only the long release and the pain-filled cries and the scent of the human's fluids spurting over the ground... that matters. The wolf growls softly, keeping the man trapped with teeth and cock, just as he is trapped inside this human he is mating with, the knot preventing their separation.

The human whimpers, his arsehole widened impossibly to contain Moony's huge cock and knot, unable to get away. After long moments, locked in the same position, Moony can feel himself shrinking and slips out of the man.

As he watches him, tongue lolling, he sees only submission. The man just lies there, trembling, curled up. Moony sniffs, takes in the heady smell of sex and come and wolf that reeks from the human. He licks over the man's back, softly, then turns and disappears as a grey shadow between the trees. There are rabbits to be caught.

 

The breakfast after full moon is never pleasant, Remus thinks. It is not the exhausted muscles or the aching joints. It is not the food, or Remus' inability to eat properly. No, it is the fact that every time he looks up, a pair of piercing black eyes are watching him, calmly. He will never get used to the disgust they express. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Imma and Nishitzono
> 
> Written with ldybastet.


End file.
